The present application generally relates to internal combustion systems, and more particularly, to exhaust aftertreatment systems for diesel engines.
Modern systems that include internal combustion engines often include a selective catalytic reduction (SCR) exhaust aftertreatment system to control exhaust system emissions. SCR systems typically include a reductant storage tank connected to a pump and a doser that injects reductant into the exhaust stream that, in conjunction with an SCR catalyst, operates to reduce NOx emissions. Even under normal operating conditions, reductant injected into the exhaust stream causes reductant buildup over time and, more specifically, reductant deposit formation near where the reductant is injected into the exhaust stream. Therefore, a need remains for further improvements in exhaust aftertreatment systems to reduce the formation of reductant deposits.